Just a Touch
by EmilyRiddle
Summary: After the war Harry and Draco meet one more time.


They approached each other with lust filled eyes, they knew what they had come for tonight and they were not going to leave until they got it. Two bodies met in the midst of a million more, icy blue eyes met with startling green and the once lovers looked at each other with so many different emotions. The blue eyes held guilt, heartbreak, pride, darkness, while the green eyes showed betrayal, tears, and borderline hate. The two had not seen each other in over a year and a half but the memories were still there and it was evident by their faces that they still cared for the other.

Softly the blue eyes pale hand came up and stroked the others cheek, the green-eyed boy reluctantly leaned into the touch. They both remembered the time when things use to be perfect, where they had no worries. Things were much different now; they both had obligations and duties to uphold. Slowly the hand fell from the others cheek.

"Why did you leave me?" the green-eyed boy mumbled out. The other boy looked down in shame.

"Harry you know that we couldn't be together when the war came. I had to leave you so that you would fight; all our plans about running away were nonsense they would have always found us. All that's over now, can we move past it?" the blue-eyed boy pleaded. He hated to see his once lover so fragile looking. He hated himself for making Harry this way, but it had to be done.

"We could have made it; we didn't have to tell anyone. Draco, I love you and I wanted to be with you so much!" Harry proclaimed. Draco hung his head and refused to look up.

"I love you too and that's why I had to do what I did, I'm not here to have you take me back because neither one of us can handle that right now. Just a touch that's all I am asking for." Draco whispered moving closer to Harry. Harry did not know if he wanted this or not, his mind was a jumbled mush of half-formed thoughts. Slowly Harry moved until he was pressed up against Draco. Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist and they slowly started dancing to the music that the band was playing. The world around them became a blur and all they focused on was each other. It felt like old times and they both found that they were content in each other's arms once again. Slowly the song ended but they danced on, not even realizing that there was no longer any music.

Slowly Harry and Draco finally came to a halt out of breathe but smiling. Draco held out his hand, a silent invitation that Harry knew well. Harry softly placed his hand in Draco's and let Draco lead him out of the room.

The cold night air met them, the chill brought Harry out of his complete bliss and he began to use his head. He quickly stopped and pulled Draco around so that they were face to face.

"We can't do this, it will only hurt us in the morning when we wake up and know the other is not ours anymore." Harry mumbled out. Draco sighed and softly leant over and kissed Harry.

"We will worry about that in the morning, right now just a touch." Draco whispered, melting all of Harry's doubts and fears. Neither made a noise as they walked into a beautiful hotel room. Harry looked around for the moment.

"Did you have this all planned out?" Harry asked teasingly. Draco laughed.

"I am here on a visit, I live in America now." Draco responded. Harry was only slightly surprised. They had always talked about running away to America; Draco was the only one that seemed to make it there.

"May we talk for a little bit?" Harry asked off handedly. Draco smiled, nodded, and sat down on the bed motioning for Harry to sit beside him. Harry sat down and turned slightly so that he could see Draco's face.

"Why did you leave me?" Harry asked softly. Draco sighed and looked at Harry.

"I didn't want to but I had to. We were so young, we planned to run away and let the world deal with the Dark Lord. The more I thought about it the more I wondered how everything would have turned out; we would have been criminals to let the world deal with the Dark Lord when you are the only one with enough power to stop him. I knew that the Death Eaters would have found some way to track us down; we would have never been safe. I knew that as long as we were together you would not fight so I ran. It broke my heart but I knew that you had to fight and I could not take the savior away until he had completed his task. The world has forgotten about your presence since you defeated Voldemort 6 months ago. I knew that it was safe to find you now." Draco explained, his voice cracking a little. He hated what he had done and he would never forgive himself for it. Harry finally understood.

"I fought because I thought it would bring you back to me, I killed Voldemort so that we could be together freely. It seems like all my effort was in vane." Harry said softly. Draco felt miserable.

"One day we will be together again but that day is not today, we are still trying to heal." Draco whispered. Harry knew what he meant.

"What do you want then?" Harry whispered. Draco smirked.

"Just a touch, Harry, just a touch." Draco whispered.


End file.
